Unfaithful
by lazulis
Summary: Oneshot inspiré de la chanson Unfaithful!Quatre trompe Trowa avec à peu près tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main et Trowa est au courant. Qu'estce que sa donne? Lisez!


**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Bétâ:** Aishanu

**Base **: On peut plus vraiment appeler ça du Gundam Wing, mais c'était la base…

**Disclamer**: Bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils veulent être à moi après ce que je leur ai fait subir...monde cruel!!!

**Résumer: **Quatre trompe Trowa avec a peu près tout ce qui lui tombe sur la main et Trowa est au courant. Qu'est-ce que ça donne?

**Genre:** C'est un peu...comment dire...tristeuh!!! Je sais que c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais...j'espère que vous allez apprécier!!

**Couples: **Euh... être un 3X4 ou ne pas être un 3X4 là est la question... disons que à la base s'en est...

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à ma aishanu que j'adore et qui m'a soutenue tout au long de l'écriture (aussi longue et pénible soit-elle) de ce oneshot!! Je t'adore**

Je vous conseille à toutes d'écouter la chanson "Unfaithful" de Rihanna en lisant, car c'est de là que me vient l'idée de départ, mais attention ce n'est pas une songfic!!!

**

* * *

**

Unfaithful

**Paris, Manoir de Quatre, chambre à coucher.**

Dans une chambre richement décorée, une tête blonde émergea des couvertures en baillant. La personne à qui appartenait la tête tenta de se lever, mais une main la retint par la taille. Quatre, parce que c'était son nom, adressa un grand sourire au français à moitié endormit à ces côtés.

- Enfin réveillé?

-Hum

Le sourire de l'arabe s'agrandit. Il se rendit à sa fenêtre et s'y appuya pour observer le paysage. Il n'y avait presque aucun nuage dans le ciel et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Une très belle journée en somme. Il ferma les yeux en laissant les timides rayons matinaux lui caresser le visage. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'un corps vienne se coller contre lui.

-Bien dormi? Demanda le blond

-…

- Tu dors encore à ce que je vois.

- Hmm…

Quatre éclata de rire et laissa quelques minutes au brun pour se réveiller, puis le délaissa pour la salle de bain. Il sentait son amant le suivre au radar derrière lui. Il ouvrit le jet de la douche, mais n'y entra pas tout de suite laissant le temps à l'eau de se réchauffer. Il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon.

-Ne fait pas cette tête là Trowa, il est déjà 9h!!!

Ledit Trowa se contenta d'un grognement avant de mettre un pied sous la douche. L'arabe le suivit et régla la température de l'eau. Trowa l'aimait froide, ce qu'il considérait comme un pure acte sadomasochiste, surtout le matin. Une fois l'eau tiède, ils commencèrent à se laver. Ils en sortirent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. La douche aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Quatre n'avait pas calmé les ardeurs d'un Trowa un peu trop réveillé tout d'un coup. Il avait besoins de toutes ses forces pour la journée qui allait suivre…

Quatre finit de s'habiller avec un grand sourire. Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas léger et se rendit à la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de thé. Il sirota tranquillement son petit plaisir matinal sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu semble de bien bonne humeur se matin.

_Si seulement tu savais…_

- Oh, c'est juste que je sens que ça va être une belle journée aujourd'hui.

_Tu ne sais même pas à quel point…_

- Si tu le dis…

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit et il finit son déjeuné en chantonnant, tandis que Trowa restait silencieux dans son coin. Soudain, le blond regarda sa montre.

- Oh non, je vais être en retard!

- En retard pour quoi? Demanda le français d'une voix où perçait la tristesse.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas…_

- Oh! Juste rejoindre Duo, tu sais bien qu'on sort toujours le samedi!

…_pourquoi je te raconte encore la même histoire._

- Je sais, murmura faiblement Trowa

_Je sais ce que tu sais…_

Quatre se leva et alla prendre son manteau dans l'entrée.

- Je serais de retour vers 3h, comme d'habitude.

_J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi c'est devenu une habitude…_

-D'accord

…_et pourquoi tu te laisse toujours faire, comme si de rien n'était…_

…_et pourquoi je ne fais rien, alors que je te vois mourir à petit feu…_

…_pourquoi personne ne fait rien, alors tout le monde le sait…

* * *

_

Quatre referma la porte et se rendit à sa voiture, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Les arbres défilaient le long de la route, au même rythme que les pensées de l'arabe. Il roula un instant, puis repérant le nom d'une rue, sortit un morceau de papier plié en quatre de ses poches. Il observa les numéraux affichés sur les maisons et tenta de trouver celui qui apparaissait, griffonné, sur le papier.

C'était l'adresse de son nouveau secrétaire…

«Flash-Back»

Assis devant son bureau, au dernier étage d'un gratte-ciel, Quatre épluchait les dossiers des candidats possibles au poste de secrétaire. L'ancien, après quelques nuits avec son patron, avait été pris de remords et avait posté sa démission. Le blond avait été un peu peiné, car en plus d'être très compétant, l'homme avait un corps de dieu. Mais le PDG avait finalement bien pris la chose et s'était contenté de lui souhaiter une bonne chance avec sa femme et ses enfants. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait sûrement trouver quelqu'un de mieux…comme les autres fois et se faire accabler de tas de reproches…

_**-Non, mais tu n'as pas honte?**_

_**- Honte de quoi?**_

_**- Ça fait combien de secrétaire que tu te fais Quatre hein? En plus la moitié de ceux-ci était mariés!!!**_

**_-Et pourquoi ça te dérange tout d'un coup?_**

**_- Parce que j'en ai marre Quatre! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable!!! « Je sors avec Duo et blablabla…»J'en ai vraiment assez que tu te serves de moi pour détruire ta vie! Et Trowa là dedans? Tu y as pensé?_**

**_- Je ne vois pas ce que Trowa…_**

**_- Comment ça tu vois pas?! Tu es stupide ou quoi?_**

**_- Duo s'il te plait ne le mêle pas à ça!_**

**_- Eh bien c'est le premier qui devrait y être mêlé! Je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient d'aller tout lui raconter! Je te jure que tout va te retomber dessus et ça ne sera que de ta faute! Adieu Quatre!_**

Duo n'avait pourtant rien dit à Trowa, et pourtant l'arabe aurait préféré qu'il le fasse. Juste pour ne plus sentir cette culpabilité lorsqu'il mentait à l'amour de sa vie ou soulager sa conscience. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire lui-même, car pour tout avouer au français, il aurait d'abord fallut qu'il se l'avoue à lui même. Mais, comment s'avouer qu'on est devenu le genre de personne qu'on a toujours abhorré et qu'on s'est toujours promis de ne jamais devenir? Qu'on plaisir à agir comme ces gens? Peut-être était-ce de la couardise ou tout simplement de l'égoïsme, mais Quatre ne pouvait pas.

Après avoir poussé long soupir, le blond retourna se plonger dans sa paperasse. Il lui fallait un nouveau secrétaire. Comme il feuilletait les dossiers, il tomba sur un profil bien particulier. Intelligent et compétant, il semblait parfait, mais ses qualités mentales passaient au deuxième rang dans les priorités du PDG qui s'attarda plutôt sur sa photo. Grand, musclé, châtain roux, yeux verts … Après avoir fixé l'image pendant un moment, l'arabe décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro.

- Oui allô?!

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait…_

- Bonjour, ici Quatre Raberba Winner! Je voulais vous annoncer moi-même que votre candidature a été retenue pour le poste de secrétaire personnel.

_Me dire pourquoi…_

- C'est vrai?!

_C'est toi que je cherche…_

- Oui. Je vous attends pour lundi prochain?

_Et que j'attends…_

- Bien sûr! Je serai là!

_Même si tu es déjà là?_

- C'est parfait! Au revoir et à lundi, lança le PDG avant de raccrocher.

_Pourquoi je te fais ça Trowa?_

«Fin du Flash-back»

Quatre coupa les moteurs et descendit de sa voiture.

_Ça avait commencé au bureau…_

Tandis qu'il marchait lentement en direction de la maison…

_Et ça se finissait chez lui…_

Quatre détaillait ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

_Comme tant d'autres fois, avec tant d'autres hommes…_

Un joli petit jardin, une façade très propre, tout était d'une grande simplicité.

_Il allait prendre son pied et repartir…_

L'arabe monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée,

_Comme si de rien n'était et rentrer à la maison…_

Et leva le poing pour frapper à la porte.

_Tandis que Trowa…_

Quatre suspendit son geste.

_Trowa…se mourrait_

Sa main retomba lentement le long de son corps…

_Que se soit de tristesse ou de désespoir…_

Et une larme naquit dans son œil…

_Il le tuait à petit feu._

Puis roula le long de sa joue…

_Pourquoi se laissait-il faire? _

Tandis qu'il serait les poings.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que moi je fais ça?_

Le regard vide,

_Est-ce parce que je ne l'aime pas…_

Il recula de quelques pas.

_Ou parce que je ne suis qu'un lâche…_

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit

_Que je fuie cet amour qu'il me porte…_

À un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement

_Et que je ne sais plus si je dois lui retourner._

La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de courir.

_Je fuis, encore et encore_

Il bousculait des gens sur son passage,

_Et pourtant, je sais que je l'aime…_

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter

_Même si je détruis un peu plus à chaque jour…_

Et sans même qu'il puisses prendre conscience de leur présence.

_Cet amour que l'on a mis tant de temps à bâtir._

Il courut à en perdre l'haleine,

_Et pourtant, la seule chose…_

Avant de s'effondrer par terre…

_Que je pourrais te dire… _

Et de se rendre compte …

_Malgré toutes ces années…_

Que ses pas l'avaient menés vers l'endroit…

_Durant les quelles je t'ai détruit …_

Que son âme réclamait inconsciemment.

_Malgré le fait que cela puisse sembler insignifiant…_

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte brusquement…

_Et bien peu pour racheter toutes mes fautes…_

Pour trouver Trowa assis dans le salon…

_C'est la seule chose que je peux faire et…_

Et lui sauter dans les bras en le serrant très fort contre lui.

_Je n'ai vraiment aucune honte à te dire…_

-Je t'aime Trowa...

* * *

C'est enfin fini!!! Je croyais que je ne la finirais jamais!!! Un petit mot pour encourager l'auteure? 


End file.
